Alex: Young Lion
by IamLycan
Summary: This is the Story about Alex losing everything and wanting revenge. He will Meet several people and build relationships with all the people he meets along the way. Love and trust play a vital role. This is the Story of the Young Lion
1. Chapter 1

**This is a small thing i've wanted to write to see if people would be interested. I have read some Alex fanfics but i wanted to do something more hard hitting and emotional. The Story will not only focus on the characters shown at the end. Eventually they will meet the others and build relationships with each other. Lastly i am not the best at this. My grammar might be bad and i may have a lot of punctuation problems but i hope you can ignore that and see if you enjoy what i have here. This is a story about Alex as he slowly meets the rest of the street fighter's there will be romance, action and sadness. Enjoy**

 **Alex: Young Lion**

 **Unknown, Mountain top**

"Sir, the bombs have been placed" said a masked man dressed in a purple pointy hooded cloak and mask. A large blond man sitting on a throne with part of his body colored blue and the other red smiled at the masked man.

"Perfect...on my signal detonate them"

The masked man bowed but quickly placed a palm to to where his ear was located.

"Sir! An intruder has been spotted climbing up the mountain. They are saying he is the legendary fighter Ryu!"

"Oh? Well let's give a warm welcome"

 **New York**

Inside of a stadium was a wrestling event that had just recently finished. Inside the locker room was a blond short haired man with red markings on his chest and back. He furiously punched his locker denting it a bit. "Fuck!" said the blond man as he was furious at the fact that he lost his wrestling match against the russian cyclone Zangeif. A small girl with brown long hair walked in slowly and placed a hand on the blond mans back. He jumped back in shock and looked at the girl.

"Patricia….i….i'm sorry you had to see that" said the blond man placing a palm onto his left cheek. The girl smiled at him and placed her hands to his face.

"Alex dont worry...youll get him next time okay just smile and i am sure you'll get stronger."

He smiled and placed his hands over hers. "Aw now your making me feel like a jackass. Let's get out of here doll". He said as he pulled one of her hands off of his face and walked her out of the building. Patricia's father was outside waiting for the two by his car.

"Hey you two, need a lift?"

Alex and Patricia smiled as they both waved at the man. "Sorry for the wait Tom" said Alex as he looked down at the little girl. "Hey go wait in the car with your dad let me call Helen and let her know the bad news" he said as he pulled his cellphone out. The girl nodded and she ran to hug her father. Alex's current girlfriend was a beauty but the news he was going to give her would embarrass him. She knows he is a wrestler but he hates looking like a loser in front of anyone especially the girl he is dating. Alex began looking at her texts and he found a picture she had sent him for good luck before the match. Alex lowered his head and kissed the picture "Sorry babe looks like tonight you're dating a loser"

He was about to press the call button until suddenly explosions could be heard throughout the city.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" yelled Alex as he suddenly began to run to his family. As Alex as about to reach his family alex did not notice a backpack was placed in an alleyway near Tom and Patricia. There was a sudden loud boom as alex watched Tom and Patricia fly into the air and hit the ground. Alex was frozen in fear as he noticed Patricia slowly sat up and began to hold her father. She shook him but it seemed he was not responding.

"ALEX HELP! DAD'S NOT BREATHING!"

Alex could only see her lips move but no sound came out. He shook his head and began to run down to save his best friend.

Suddenly another bomb went off

Alex watched as a bright light grew behind Patricia. The light consumed her until there was only two barely recognizable bloody bodies. Alex's heart stopped as he fell to his knees and tears began to slowly fall from his eyes.

"Pa…..tricia?..."

Alex looked up to the sky and cried in anger, fear and pain. His screams overpowered the sounds of the bombs still going off.

Alex began to slowly walk, to where? No one knew. Alex found a mom and pop store with televisions pointing to the outside window. He looked at the tv and noticed a news report.

"It seems a group that are calling themselves the Illuminati are taking the credit to the mass bombing throughout new york" said the news reporter.

Suddenly the channel began get blurry until a new image appeared on the screen. It was a large blond man standing next to a beautiful blond woman. Alex's eyes grew wide as he recognized the girl immediately.

"HELEN?!"

The Tall man on the tv began to speak. "You all have been given a taste of what our organization is capable of, We demand full control of this planet as we are the perfect beings that are fit to be in control. Come to me Kolin!"

Helen who was dressed in a black dress had suddenly had a change in clothing as she was now in a suit.

Alex let his forehead bang against the glass cracking it a bit as he realized he was played but for what?

"My name is Gill and we have killed the Legendary Ryu. You no longer pose a threat to me. If you feel you can stop me then please….show me"

The broadcast suddenly went off.

As did Alex's legs as he slowly crumbled to the ground and began to break down in a rage. He punched the glass an televisions inside the shop causing his fist to get cut and leak blood. He fell to the ground and passed out. He wore himself out and his body had shut off.

One Year Later

Alex was now a drunk. His short hair was now longer and in a ponytail and his facial hair had grown into a full beard. He had nothing left to live for and hard decided the bottle was his only friend. Sitting on the ground in an alley he began to chug a bottle of vodka. Alex stood up and began to slowly walk to the end of the alley as he could hear a fight going on.

"KEEP IT DOWN!...Cant you see i am trying to….huh?"

Alex must have been wasted as he could see two hooded figures fighting off a female ninja. The ninja had knocked the men over with her powerful kick. She threw blades at them but was attacked by behind by a third hooded man. She fell to the ground as blood began to flow from the side of her mouth. Alex suddenly got an image of Patricia again and his rage began to rise once again.

He roared and tacked one of the hooded man to the ground pummeling his face with his fists. The other two ran to Alex but were met with the young lions vicious flash chops sending them flying. Alex stood up and walked toward the two men who had fallen from his attack. He grabbed one and gave him a power bomb on top of a car. He turned towards the last hooded man and began stomping at his head viciously until blood began to come out and he stopped moving.

The ninja girl slowly began to lift herself up and noticed the bodies that were around her. Alex stood there still in a blinding rage as he slowly walked towards the ninja fists covered in the hooded mens blood. She prepared for battle but Alex suddenly fell to his knees and began punching the ground.

"FUCK! GIVE THEM BACK! GIVE THEM BACK!"

The ninja was confused but she slowly began to walked towards alex and placed her hands to his face. He stopped and looked at her still imagining it was Patricia.

"Hey! Snap out of it stupid. You can't knock the concrete out you idiot"

Alex finally realized it was the ninja girl who was holding his face and he began to weep. For some reason the ninja felt the sorrow Alex felt and she hugged his head close to her chest.

"Its okay….You'll get through this" she said as she hugged him.

Alex slowly pulled away and looked at the girl. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ibuki and i have come to ask for your help. Your Alex right?"


	2. Volume 1

Volume 1

Alex was taken to a secret headquarters the US had operating underneath the statue of liberty. Turns out the ninja girl was hired by the americans to locate one of their strongest fighters. The ninja and the drunken wrestler stood inside an elevator awaiting their destination. The ninja girl turned to the rugged young man and bowed her head slowly.

"Oh, excuse my rudeness but i know i introduced myself already but let me do it properly my name is Ibuki of the Glade of Ninja clan"

Alex looked up letting his eyes take a look at her through the hair he had coming down his forehead. He smiled and leaned against a corner in the elevator.

"The name is Alex from the dead beat loser clan" he said while re-wrapping his hands with his bloodied trainer tape.

She looked at him confused at the self loathing insult but she figured it was best to mind her business. The elevator doors opened revealing a high tech war room. They both walked in and Ibuki ran ahead and hugged a woman. The woman wore a swat team uniform but she was ridiculously beautiful.

"CHUN LI I'M BACK!" yelled ibuki clinging on to Chun li tightly.

"Welcome back Ibuki and i see you've brought the man Ryu had been talking about" She said giving Alex and up and down look.

Ibuki nodded and let go letting Chun walk up to Alex.

"I've heard so much about you but to see you…..in this state is rather….sad" said Chun li with a hint of sadness in her face.

Alex grew annoyed by her pitty and he turned around and headed towards the elevator. "Screw the pity and tell me why i am here or else i am going back to the bar" he said while spitting at the floor.

Suddenly Alex jumped back avoiding what seemed to be a yellow halo. The halo managed to make a slash at the wall and Alex looked back confused. It was a large man with a blond flat top. He looked angry and he dashed forward at Alex grabbing him by the collar and throwing him to the ground. Chun li and Ibuki were shocked and ran to the large man to stop him.

"GUILE STOP!" yelled Chun li doing her best to hold him back.

"Let go….if this is the strong fighter Ryu was talking about i am not impressed."

Guile waited for Alex to get on his feet and unleashed a devastating backflip kick which caused a yellow slash to appear. Alex flew back and landed in an open area in the HQ located below the main lobby. Guile jumped down after him but Alex was already on his feet and enraged. Alex ran forward and threw a large flash chop cutting the air with a yellow light. Guile jumped behind Alex dodging the attack but Alex expected it and dashed into him with an elbow attack. Guile caught it with his palm but was struggling from keeping it from making contact. They both jumped back and looked at each other.

"So this weak pathetic excuse for a man is the one that hurt Ryu in battle?" said guile as he cracked his neck.

Alex was shocked for a moment. He knew Ryu but he did not remember landing a blow on him at all. All he could remember was him aggressively trying to land a hit but in the end losing to Ryus Shin Shoryuken. Alex snapped out of his thoughts and jumped in front of guile grabbing him and slamming his forehead into his. Guile grabbed his head and was suddenly pushed down under Alex's legs and was now being powerbombed into the metal floor. Alex jumped back after performing his special move and panted loudly. Chun li came behind Alex and was almost met with his fist until he stopped mid punched as he realized the threat was gone. Chun li placed a hand on his shoulder and looked up at the ceiling. Alex was confused and looked up as well when suddenly he was now flying into the ceiling and was thrown onto his back with a large thud. Chun li had kicked him as hard as she could when he was distracted. Alex struggled to move and she walked to Guile.

"Are you both done?" she asked helping out her comrad.

She looked back at Alex in disappointment. "What happened to you?...get out you are not needed"

She placed Guiles arm over her shoulder and escorted him to the barracks. Ibuki was confused and looked at alex who was slowly standing to his feet and was headed towards the elevator.

"WAIT!" she said as Alex had disappeared into the elevator. She stood there with a feeling of guilt. She had pulled this broken down man into another place where he was going to get beaten down some more. She looked down and made a fist.

New York Bar

Alex had walked into a loud bar which had drunks laughing and dancing on the dance floor with their significant other. Alex took a seat in front of the bartender and lifted a finger. "Whiskey and let it flow" he said. The bartender nodded and poured Alex a glass.

After several swigs Alex looked around the bar drunkley. He noticed a couple smiling at each other and exchanging kisses when he suddenly remembered his ex girlfriend Helen. His thoughts were interrupted by someone in a black hood who had sat next to him. "Long island. Keep it coming" she said. Alex placed his head on his left palm and looked at the hooded person. _A woman huh?_ He thought to himself. She looked at him with an annoyed look. She was pretty vicious looking eyes and black hair. She lowered her hood revealing her long black hair.

"You got a problem asshole?" she asked as she moved her face closer to Alex's

"No, just haven't seen you around here is all" he answered as he went back to his cup.

She calmed down and rested her chin on her fists. "I am just stopping by to get a good drink before this whole world gets turned into something it's not. This whole planet is looking as shitty as you do."

He chuckled and looked at her.

"Why is it that everywhere i go i get insulted or beat up?"

She smiled at her cup. "Probably because you look so pathetic. I thought i saw someone strong but it looks like i was mistaken. Your just another weak man just waiting to die."

"Maybe….I am strong but what's the point of being strong when you no longer have anyone to protect?" he said still looking forward but avoiding the woman's gaze.

"Listen if you are just going give me the sad Woe is me routine then I don't want to waste my time talk-" she stopped mid sentenced as she heard a slow sad song that reminded her of her past. She slowly stood up and walked forward to Alex.

"Dance"

"What?"

"GET THE FUCK UP AND DANCE WITH ME" she yelled.

Alex stood up quickly and she pulled him into the dance floor. She was shorter than him which made it perfect for her to rest her head into his chest and close her eyes. The slowly began to sway left to right to the beat of the slow song.

 _Jesus. First this woman is ready to fight me and the next she is asking to dance. Women…..cant understand them._ Alex continued to dance with the mysterious woman and he lifted an ear to listen to this special song. 

_Huh…..is this….Korean?_

Alex felt something wet on his chest. He looked up to see if there was a leak in the ceiling above him but he did not see anything coming down. He looked down at the woman dancing with him and noticed that she had began to silently cry. Alex slowly wrapped his arms around her and began to hold her close. She did not get angry but instead buried her face into his chest and began to sob. Alex lowered his head and whispered.

"You're right. Its time for me to stop feeling sorry for myself and remember that there are people that still need saving. This is bigger than me or you…...Thank you for…...everything….i got you"

The woman began to wipe her face with his shirt and you could vaguely see a faint blush on her cheeks. The song ended and the lights went off. When they came back on the woman was gone. Alex was standing there alone but he knew she was real because the tears stayed on his shirt. He smiled and walked outside. Surprisingly Ibuki was standing out there bowing her head.

"I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS-" she stopped mid sentence as she felt a palm on her head. She looked up and noticed it was Alex who was giving her a head pat.

"You guys are going after the Illuminati right?" he asked

"Yes, we are after its leader Gill but i don't think the door to assist the army is open anymore."

"Dont care. I just need to get stronger until i can break that guys teeth and avenge my family" he said as he began to wind his arm up. Ibuki smiled and pulled out some plane tickets from her backpack that she had hidden behind some cars.

"YES AND I KNOW JUST WHERE TO GO TO TRAIN!"

The ticket was for a plane trip to Japan.

Meanwhile

A couple of blocks away from the bar the hooded woman was punching the wall and panting. She began to mess with her left eye as she dropped a contact. The alleyway began to glow pink as her eye lit up in a beautiful pink light.

"The hell was i doing?!" she yelled as she began to clutch at her chest.

"This feeling…..i hate it….it's his fault….he needs to go" she said as she began to lick her lips in excitement.


End file.
